


Femslash February 2019 - Delia/Patsy edition

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A series of Delia/Patsy morsels.





	1. hoping for a brighter future

She hates having to love in shadows, but must, for the world isn't ready for their love, seeing it as something that shouldn't exist, something impossible.

 

If it weren't for that, she would want to show it to the world, share it's precious beauty.

 

But for them, and their love, she must hide. To keep Patsy's eyes smiling, keep their love thriving, shield it from hateful prejudice.

 

So she kisses Delia behind closed doors, tells all her love you's where no-one can hear, is brave where Patsy sometimes isn't, swallows her disappointments, and gives love,

hoping for a brighter future.


	2. happiness restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble. Achey fluff. Episode 6x08 compliant. (Been rewatching the series.)

Delia hates smiling hollow-feeling smiles when she means to be sincere but is pricked by envy, because she is robbed of open affection and honesty, her happiness hid behind secretive smiles and oft-spun lies.

Her reward is Patsy and their happiness, but she still hates it, all the more when Patsy is gone, when she can’t reach her, when she fears she might have tired of secrecy, tired of _her_.

‘Where-ever I’ll go, you’re coming with me,’ Patsy says when she finally returns, kissing Delia scandalously bold where someone might have seen, and Delia’s heart is full, her happiness restored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble. One-shot. Episode 6x08 compliant. The scene we should have gotten.

It’s smiling Patsy in her bed that night, bold, even desperate Patsy, kissing her like it’s the only thing she knows how, even when her hands are sure as they seek under Delia’s dress and touch her where’s she’s ached for so long.

‘I love you, Dels,’ Patsy whispers into her ear, can’t skip a kiss.

Delia’s intoxicated by their reunion, thrilling in this new Patsy, who’s shaken off all her restraints, is more relaxed than she’s ever been.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, for once uncaring of possibly being found, seen, for they are drunk on love.


End file.
